Silver Arrival
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra Torrens arrives in Baltic City to help the Battle Brawlers face of Master Dark, and discovers her own powers!  part of the Silver Universe Alternate world


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee** Read Silver Zeo first or it won't make any sense!** Anything you recognize I do not own! Rated PG 13, Violence swearing. During first season of Bakugan, Zeo Season of Power Rangers.

Silver Arrival:

It was a beautiful day in Baltic city, and Dan and the other Bakugan Battle Brawlers, were enjoying some down time from their latest battle.

Then, all of a sudden there was a portal of light, and the sky in the Baltic city turned black. Dan and the others were curious but on edge making sure that it wasn't something from Master Dark sent to kill them.

All of a sudden, a woman fell from the sky, screaming. "Awe snap!" Dan said and caught her out of mid air, and landed on his feet. The woman stopped screaming, and her body was all covered in scratches, and her clothing was odd, and torn up, in certain special places, that made Dan blush. He got a good look at her face, however, and then smiled as her eyes that were shut started to open.

They were dark blue behind glasses. She wore a strange watch, and had a pendant around her neck that glowed. She muttered some swear words that made Dan flustered, but he held onto her. Shun came to his friend's side. "Dan?" He asked.

"She's injured, Shun. We need to get her somewhere where we can get her treated, not a hospital I think." He said softly. The woman moved, and he grabbed at her again. "Easy, your safe." She heard him say and she calmed down and relaxed. "You got her Dan?" Shun asked softly.

"Could use a hand or two Shun." She heard and she blushed. "I could stand..." She muttered. "She speaks." Dan said mockingly and Sarra rolled her eyes. "Me name is Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, I am with the Angel Grove PD in my world." She muttered. She tried to get up, and Dan shook his head. "Easy.." Dan said.

"...I need somewhere safe?" She said. Marucho smiled. "My house. Come on." His voice made her look at him for a minute and she smiled. "If it won't inconvinece anyone." "Please." She said. They nodded and got her to Marucho's house which was huge. Alice and Runo smiled as they got through the halls with some clothes that they thought she could live with. Sarra was asleep again, and Dan was watching for the moment she would awaken.

"Wonder what she is like, what her story is." Alice said. Runo nodded. "Where she comes from?" Was her question. It was a long hallway, and echoing. Sarra, meanwhile, was asleep in the borrowed spare bed of Marucho. She opened her eyes. "Mhnh.. what the hell?" She muttered as she came out of her deep sleep. She held her head, as it was pounding, and she felt her heart rate go up.

"Easy!" Dan said as she tried to get up. She looked up, and saw red eyes. Her heart caught in her throat, and she squelched it back down. She licked her dry lips and he handed her a glass of water and a couple of tylonel. Sarra smiled. "Thanks." She muttered.

She took them and sighed. "You okay?" He said. She smiled.

"Should be soon." She said.

She moved a muscle and nearly screamed. It was aching, and then it came back to life and made her wince. He was impressed with her pain threshold. Sarra smiled. Sarra opened her left hand and Dan looked at it. It was metal as was the entire arm. She smiled. "Later with that story, when your friends get here, please, I only want to tell the tale once." He nodded.

Taking a deep breath and then another, she opened her eyes again. Her crystal glowed. She closed her eyes again, and felt something. She looked up at him in shock, and nearly fell backwards as he felt it too. Runo felt something, and nearly cried. Dan was almost lost to her, she feared. But it was like she never had him in the first place, so she just ignored the feeling til she had something solid.

Sarra opened her eyes, breathed heavily. "You okay?" She asked. The kid looked at her. He nodded. "Yeah, you?" She smiled. "Been worse." She mentioned and he laughed huskily. "So what's yer name?" She asked. He smiled. "Dan Kuzo." She smiled. "Nice ta meet ya Dan." She said. She put her good hand to shake and he took it. She smiled, as she took it and swore when it glowed between them. "Crap." She muttered.

He laughed. "Oh, ye will start swearing once you know what is going on Dan." She said warningly. He put his forhead against hers. He was soo close. She just smiled. She broke apart. Blushing, she heard a knock at the door. She pulled away and called, "Come in."

The two girls that were with Dan and Shun opened the door and Sarra smiled when she saw clothes in the tall skinny red head's hands. She smiled. "Those for me?" She asked as she took a good look at herself and flushed. Alice laughed. "Yes." Sarra smiled. "Hheheh." "Sorry, usually take clothes with me but this time was an accidental drop in a place I've never been before." She said and flushed again after Alice gave her the clothes. Sarra smiled. "Thanks, and you are?" She asked the girls. "Alice and Runo." Sarra smiled "Okay, Alice and Runo." "Thank you." She said, and turned and found a changing screen. She took several minutes and then looked at her other clothes and sighed. She looked at her dark red leather coat and smiled. "That survived." She muttered.

Opening her eyes, she slipped her coat onto the changing screen and was greatful it didn't collapse. Sarra looked over at the group. "Is everyone here?" She asked. There was silence, and Alice smiled. "Shun and Marucho are coming, soon." "Marucho needed to make some calls." Sarra nodded. "Fair enough." She said.

Dan looked how pale she was. He was concerned. She chucked a laugh. "Just need some sleep after this, I'll be fine." She said with a tone that made him curious. She smiled. "I'll be fine, seriously." She murmured. She leaned against the headboard of the bed and sighed. Marucho and Shun came to the room where she was hopefully awake so they could talk to her.

They knocked and Alice let them in. Sarra smiled. She looked at the youngest member of the Battle Brawlers. "Thank you for housing me." She said. He smiled. "Your welcome." He said.

Sarra sighed. Then, little balls came out from nowhere, and floated, and turned into talking beings. "Huh. Not the strangest I've met." She said and smiled as Dan's Drago came up to her and sat on her knee. _So what is your story?_ Drago asked.

Sarra smiled, and sighed. "It be a long one, so ye better get comfortable." Dan came to her and sat beside her as she crossed her legs on the bed so there'd be more room.

Dan gave her a smile, as she started her tale. "I was living in Angel Grove, as a cop, and I worked hard, and then I was kidnapped by their enemy and made into HIS soldier. HIS Ranger. His evil ranger." "I was sent to infiltrate the Power Rangers and decimate their team." She swallowed the ball of tears that came up into her throat. She smiled as Dan squeezed her good arm. She told them how she infiltrated the Rangers, fell in love with Jason, and how he tried to free her and how he died. She kept it together til he died, and Dan brought her into a hug. She sighed. She gave a small smile and said, "The others accepted me, mostly, not that I blame them. I caused a lot of damage by killing the soul of the team." She looked at her hands. "I still see his blood on me hands." She whispered so softly the others almost didn't hear.

Her hands shook. She still saw him die in her arms. Every moment she was asleep. She tightened her fingers against her palms. Her fingers had the slight raised nails and dug into her skin, and scraped the metal. Dan brought her in for a hug and she didn't resist. She sighed, and sank into his arms. "So, I do wish to go back, but if it is impossible, I will not force ye to try and help me, Ah, will stand on me own." She said with a little bit of her Irish accent. She showed Marucho her communicator. "My friend Billy designed it I wonder if ye can some how repair it, I could hopefully direct my heart back 'ome, I've done it before." She said.

Marucho smiled. "I never back from a challenge, I'll see what I can do." He said, as she nodded.

"Thank you." She said. She then told them about her needing for a bonder, and Dan and the others blushed. Dan took her hands into his. "We'll help." She smiled.

"Thank you, Dan." She murmured as she flushed. She broke away and the others went their seperate ways. Drago talked to her about his world Vestroia and then went with Tigrara and Runo.

"You have a good set of friends, Dan." She said with a smile. He nodded. "They'd help anyone." He said.

She smiled. "I hate the fact that I could be putting another team at risk. Again." She muttered. He smiled.

"Its okay, we were at risk before you met us." She touched his face with her good hand. She licked her lips. "Do you need to bond, right away?" He asked.

She shook her head. "If you would just stay? I have nightmares if I am in a strange place and I do not sleep." He smiled and enfolded her in his arms. "Yes." He murmured and felt his forhead against hers again. She closed her eyes. Almost breathing him in. Her body, was stocky, but beautiful, pale, and her face flushed red when she was feeling emotion.

He smiled as he did, she felt his happiness. "Dan?" She murmured. "What is it?" He smiled. He didn't say anything.

She felt him as he took her in his arms. He just brushed her hair away from her back, over her shoulder and gave her a shoulder massage. She got the knots out of her system. She relaxed under his ministrations. His touch was soft, and his skin smelt of fire. She relaxed. Her eyes closed. She nearly moaned, out loud but she kept it to a minimum. She relaxed for the first time since she'd been doing this work, in a long time. She smiled when Dan did, she snuggled his shoulder, as she did, she warned him, "I snore." He smiled.

He ran a hand through his longish bangs. She smiled. "What do you need?" She asked, huskily. He moaned into her shoulder. "You..." He breathed. She smiled. She proceded to indulge him. He felt so good, as she did, he felt her, body mind and spirit. He moaned into her mouth, and she let him go. "Gods." She muttered as she pulled away. She blushed as he did, and he kissed her.

"Dan..." she murmured. He laughed. She flushed. "What?" She asked.

"Your cute when your confused." He said. She punched his shoulder. "Ow..." He muttered and she chuckled a laugh. She kissed him again. He nearly vibrated. His alarm went off. "Awe Snap!" She chuckled. "What's that for?" She asked. He smiled.

"Gotta go home or my mom will kill me." She smiled. "Go, I'll be fine, dear." She whispered and he kissed her once more and got dressed. She wrapped a dressing gown around herself and saw him to the door. "I...'ll be seeing you, Dan." She said. He smiled.

"As soon as I can. I love you." She smiled. She kissed him and let him go. She shut the door behind him, and sighed as she leaned up against the wood. She shook as she felt him, still on her body. She found a shower, and it was unoccupied and she showered and dressed again. She got up, and walked to the door, and opened it again, and saw Marucho there. His short blonde head and his glasses gave way to a smile on his face. "Haven't come up with anything yet, your Billy friend had done amazingly with his technology." Sarra smiled. She let him in. "He did." She agreed. Sarra smiled as she opened her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes." She said with a smile. He looked around the room and noticed the bed sheets. "Is Dan still here?" She shook her head.

"No, left had to go home. I...want you to know, I wish for him to never come to harm because of meah..." She whispered. She went over and sank to the bed. Marucho looked at her. "He shouldn't he's strong enough for something like this." She smiled. "What's the team like?" She asked softly. Marucho told her. She smiled. "Cool." "And you and your friends, the Bakugan, keep the two worlds safe?" She asked.

Preyus, Marucho's partner came out. _Yes we do. Why do you ask?_ Sarra smiled.

"If I need to help Dan, I need to know." She said with a smile.

Marucho returned that smile. She felt acceptance. She sighed. Marucho looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked. She smiled. "I think I hurt someone unintentionally. I think its your friend Runo, I think she loved Dan, and now that I am in the picture?" She murmured. "I hope not to cause fractures with the team." She murmured. Marucho sighed. "You'll do fine, Sarra. If you explain that to her, she might understand. I know I do." She looked at the young member of the Brawlers. "Really?" She asked. He nodded. "So what's your family like?" She asked him. He explained.

"And your folks understand your...affinity to these friends of yours? Your soul partners?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled. "I only wish the Rangers did as well as you did, Marucho, I know that Tommy and the others have been hard pressed to keep secrets from their folks, and certain parents weren't always as...accepting that they were Power Rangers, and when I came into the mix...I..." She closed her eyes. Marucho smiled. She smiled back as he squeezed her hand. She let him go. "Thanks." she said.

She got up to go back to get some sleep. Then she got a headache, and then her heart started to ache. "Dan..." Marucho heard that and swore and got to her side. "Sarra?" He asked.

"Dan's dreamin' I felt him...He needs some help with his visions." "I'll help him." She said. "Tomorrow." She murmured. Her dark blue eyes shone beyond her filthy glasses. She got them cleaned and sighed as she wiped her eyes with her good hand. She felt the link calm down. She smiled. "He'll be fine." She said as she opened her eyes. She smiled as Marucho smiled back.

He led her back to bed, and she slept some more. "You sleep too, Marucho, you look like you could use it kid." He smiled. "Alright. See you in the morning." He said. She smiled. "See you in the mornin'." She affirmed. She closed the door behind her and was greatful she took her computer and bits with her. She plugged in her computer and stared typing about her Baltic city expidition. _'And I have bonded again with a leader this time, and he is young!' 'I'd figure sixteen, seventeen, which would make me a molester, if he didn't want it too.' 'Damn if I haven't hurt someone else.'_

She sighed as she saved it, put it away and slept again. She smiled as she felt Dan's arms around her his heart and his mouth against hers. _Dan..._ she thought. She smiled as she closed her eyes and she felt, _Sarra_. She smiled and went to sleep. _I love you, goodnight, dear._ She said. _Goodnight my angel._ She smiled and that nickname didn't have a sting anymore. She felt safe and the dreams didn't come. Even though he wasn't there.

She smiled as she slept, and he did too, but there was someone who was crying, silent tears, but she slept. Runo slept.

Sarra woke up and smiled as the sun came down, and she realized she needed clothes soon. _Wonder what I am going to do about that?_ She thought. She showered dressed in the same out fit as yesterday and Marucho greeted her with a smile. He smiled as he came to her. "I figured you'd need some clothes." He said. She blushed and nodded. "Well, I have made sure that you got credit and some money of your own, I won't tell you how much, but you'll figure it out." She blushed. "Marucho, I..." She flustered. He smiled.

"You need help, we help you." She smiled. "Thank you, Marucho, I will find a way to pay you back." He shook his head. "Not necessary." She smiled. She swallowed bile, and asked a question. "Marucho? Just how old are ya all?" She asked. He smiled. "Well. Dan's seventeen." She muttered at that. He smiled. "Shun's eighteen, I'm sixteen, Runo and Alice, I think are seventeen." Sarra hung her head and whimpered at that.

He smiled. "He wouldn't accept you if he didn't want it Sarra, he loves you, I could tell you it was hard for him to pull him away from you last night." She blushed at his honest words.

Sarra flushed and then flushed again when Marucho got a phone call. "Yes?" he said. "Yes Dan, she's here." He said. "She's awake, and as red as a tomato for me talking to you about her." There was Dan's chuckle. He said, "I'm coming over if that's okay Marucho?" He asked.

"Always Dan, you know that." Marucho stated. Sarra smiled. "I'll wait for him." She said. "I'll be in the kitchen." She said. He smiled. He told him that and Dan smiled. Sarra smiled too, and went to the kitchen. She made some food, and sat and ate, then got her computer from her room, and patched it into the network for the wifi of Marucho's house and checked her bank account that Marucho set up for her.

"Shit!" She swore as she looked at the cash he drew up for her personal use. She looked at him as he came in the room and she had her jaw dropped open. He chuckled at her reaction. "Marucho! I can't accept this!" She said. She looked back at the screen which read almost two point eight million. He smiled. "Call it a long term investment." He said. She smiled. "Thank you, Marucho." She said honestly, and hugged him. "That's a six month salary, so no problem." He said. She dropped her jaw again and shook her head.

"I don't know if I could ever repay this." He smiled. "Then don't." She shook her head. "Marucho..." He smiled. "You keep Dan sane, over this, I'll be forever grateful. Just take this as a downpayment for helping us with the Battle brawls, and keeping Dan sane." he said. She smiled.

"Alright." She said. She smiled and Dan came in after being announced by the butler Kaito. Sarra smiled as Dan came to her and looked a little breathless. "Dan?" She quiried. He smiled. "You okay?" She asked. He nodded. He wiped the sweat from his forhead and accepted a cold glass of water from her and then a kiss. She blushed as he pulled away. She watched as he went to the living room and she decided to join him. She still got lost in Marucho's house. She sat next to Dan, who took his gloved hand into her good one. She squeezed his hand and he did the same for her.

"So, how did you do last night?" He asked her. She smiled. "Fine. You?" He smiled. "Alright except for nightmares." Sarra squeezed his hand. "I'll help you." She said. He smiled.

"So Marucho set you up?" He asked. Sarra nodded and flushed again. "Two point eight million dollars!" She blushed. "Never had that amount in my career as a cop. But I can put it all to good use." She said. She licked her lips again, and he smiled. He kissed her and she closed her eyes. "Missed you." he said as he let her go. She smiled and relaxed. "Missed you too." She said.

He watched her get comfortable. He got her head on his knees. He knew touch helped her calm herself down. "I'll start looking fer places this week. I hope to get sorted by end of next weekend." She said. He smiled.

He stroked her body and she felt calm again. He got her to her rooms, and she sighed when he kissed her. She was almost vibrating. He soothed her, and said, "I love you. No matter how many people shout out loud that your not right for me, they can go and drop on their heads." She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her and she sank into his arms. She breathed in his scent. She smiled as the pocket of Dan's jacket rustled. Drago popped out and she smiled. "Hey Drago. You mind if I...um. Have him for a while?" She asked. Drago almost smiled. "No, go ahead I could visit with Preyus anyway." He said and Sarra smiled.

"Thanks my friend." She said. He smiled. "Welcome." He said and left. "Do they make you nervous?" She shook her head no. "Just don't want anyone else um...in on our fun." He chuckled and kissed her. Sarra smiled as she felt him as he got her to relax and made love to her after they went to her bedroom. "Dan..." She murmured. Afterward they laid there, and she stroked his cheek. _Seems so familiar...I wonder why?_ She thought, and sighed as she sank against him. He held her and touched her back, and neck, and then when he kissed her again, she realized. _He feels like Jason! Holy shit!_ Her blue eyes went wide, in surprise.

Dan felt her tears on his arm. He woke up. "Sarra?" He murmured. She teared. She couldn't keep her pain back. She was shaking and choking back tears. "Sarra." He said and pulled her in to him and made her look at him. "Oh...goddess...I; think..." She choked it back. "Sarra, what is it?" He murmured.

"..."She closed her eyes. "Sarra." She smiled. She kissed him. "I...love you." She said. She smiled as he kissed her. She let him go, and got dressed as he did, and they joined their friends.

Marucho, and Shun were out there, as was Alice. Runo was helping her dad run the resteraunt. Sarra smiled as she saw the boys, and Alice. "You okay?" Shun asked and she smiled. "Yes." "Thanks." She said as she adjusted her leather jacket's coller. She smiled as she looked at the others. "What now?" She asked.

"Master Dark, well, he's showing up again, and we have seen some dark energy signatures again." "We've got a lead, and picking up Runo soon." Sarra heard from Alice. "Okay." She said. "I'm willing to help however I need to." The others smiled greatfully. Drago flew up and looked straight into her eyes. _Thank you._ He said. She smiled. "Your welcome." She said. He chuckled. She looked at him and he just shrugged. She put her hand out, and he landed on her palm. She gave him to Dan who smiled.

Sarra smiled as they walked to the resteraunt and Runo came out and Sarra smiled. Tigrara looked at the girl. Sarra smiled. "Hey you two, lets get going." Dan said. Sarra smiled. She got to his side as they got to a signature that was Master Dark.

Sarra looked at the kid and was shocked. She backed up a step. "Holy..." Dan stood in front of her. "Sarra?" He muttered. She shook. "Be careful, he's tricky...I can sense it." She said. Then, a portal came out from no where and transported the kids to Vestroia which was damaged. Sarra swore as she hit dirt and rock as she was floored by the power of the portal. She swore again, as Dan helped her up. "Hell." She muttered. "You alright?" he asked.

She smiled. "Now." She said as she dusted herself off. Sarra sighed as she felt rattled. Sarra looked around. "This your home Drago?" she asked and then looked up. "Oh...my." She said as she put her hand to her chest. He looked down at her. _Yes_ he rumbled and she gasped. She looked at Dan who smiled and touched her shoulder with his hand, calming her. She sank against his chest. "Woah." The team smiled. He smiled and kissed her. She smiled and felt at peace. He smiled and she felt safe. Sarra smiled as she calmed down. "Where's Alice?" Sarra asked as she looked around. Alice was gone. Sarra smiled as she looked at the kids. "Now what?" She muttered. Dan smiled.

Then, there was a portal someone calling to her. She looked surprised. "What!" She asked. She looked at the creature, and then looked up to see a similar dragonoid like Drago. She was beautiful. Red, _pyrus dragonoid_, Sarra thought to her mind. "Hello." Sarra said. She smiled. The dragonoid smiled back. _Hello._ The female dragonoid said, in a soft tone. She looked up at the dragonoid. "You are?" Sarra asked.

_Chi. And you are?_ Sarra smiled. "Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." Sarra said. "Nice to meet you Chi." She said with a smile. _Would you be my partner?_ Chi asked. Sarra put a hand to her chest. "I would like nothing more, friend." Chi blushed as only a pyrus dragonoid could. She turned to Dan and smiled. He smiled back, and she turned back to Chi. Dan found a data link armband in his pocket and smiled and gave it to her. It was red, and had a red stone inside. She smiled again, and put it on her good arm. Tears escaped as she did so and she brushed them away. "Thanks guys." She said with a smile. Dan kissed her. Sarra smiled.

They went back to Earth, in one piece, with no incident other than that and Chi got into ball form. Sarra smiled as she had an inner jacket in her leather pocket that she could climb into. She looked over at Runo and Alice, who was there and startled Sarra for a minute.

"So, Runo, Alice, listen, I was wondering if ye would go shopping with me? I've got to get some clothes, and I could use some help." She said. The girls smiled. "Sure." She heard Runo say. "I'll spring for a meal or something, too." Sarra said. "I'll have to look at houses at some point." Sarra sighed. Sarra recieved a hug from Marucho. "We'll help you." She smiled. "Thanks pal." He smiled. Sarra smiled, and felt a little brighter. She smiled and they went to a car dealership, that was well known for good prices, and she got a very good SUV from Ford for very little. She was able to seat eight.

"Cool." "You could carry the team in this." Runo said. Sarra smiled. "My thought exactly." She said. "So long as people help with gas money shouldn't be a problem." She said. Sarra smiled as she did, she smiled and they went to the clothing stores, and Sarra found some different things she would need like underwear bras, shirts pants, jackets, and shoes. Runo and Alice got something too, and they all ended up at the resteraunt down in the mall. Sarra looked over at Runo, and smiled sadly.

"What is it Sarra?" Runo asked. Sarra smiled.

"I never meant to hurt anyone, and if I have, I wish you would tell me?" She asked. Runo blushed and shook her head. "Dan was lost to me the moment he picked up the game. I'm just glad he's happy, and with you, it seems that he is." Sarra flushed at that.

"Thank you Runo." Sarra said, still blushing. "That means the world to me that he's alright, and happy with everything." "I love him, and I want to be able to do this one right." She said.

She touched the arm band that Dan gave her. Sarra smiled as she felt acceptance, again, and calmed down. Chi popped out, and Tigrara did too. They had their own conversation with each other.

Sarra smiled, as she watched the people go by. Sarra chuckled softly. Runo looked at her. "What is it?" She asked. Sarra just shook her head. "Just reminds me of what we would do as Rangers, and its the same thing, fight, do regular life, so many worlds that have superheroes, and people who want to be, and its just like an unpaid job." Runo looked at her logic like she was growing an extra head. "Huh." "You know, you maybe right." She said.

Sarra smiled at Runo's response and then Runo's phone went off. "Huh?" She asked. "Dad? You need our help? On our way." Runo said and Alice got up too. "I'll give ya a ride?" Sarra asked. Runo nodded.

They got into her car and she drove. She got to the resteraunt, and Sarra waved them on. Sarra went for a ride around the city, trying to get her barings, and got to a park and smiled as she saw Dan there. He was shooting the breeze with Drago, and Sarra looked down at Chi. "You wanna go?" She asked. Chi popped out. _Yes. It be good to talk one on one, and well, I need to talk to Drago about stuff._ Sarra smiled. "Alright. We go." Sarra said and parked the car and paid parking, and then went and found Dan. "Dan? Hey!" He smiled. "Hey love." He said and she smiled.

She laid down beside him, and they enjoyed the sun and the breeze. "So, how'd you find me?" He asked. "The girls had to go home, so I was on my own, and I drove, my new SUV..." He smiled. "Cool." He said. She smiled. She kissed his lips. He smiled. Sarra felt happy for the first time since Jason died. "So, houses." He said. She smiled. "Still haven't figured out, but I will. I'll start looking for places as of tomorrow." "Gotta do some computer searches first." She said.

"Then, you can come over to my house, for dinner." She blushed. "Okay." She said. "I'm just a little weary of how they'd accept me, I'm not seventeen, I'm thirty two, almost thirty three." He smiled. "I will make it okay, trust me." He said and kissed her. She sighed. Tears came down her face, and he brushed them away with his calloused fingers. "Hey...Its going to be alright." She smiled. "Thanks love." She said and sank into his arms. Sarra smiled as they talked about favorite movies, both liked action, and she liked animetion, from the Japanese, and he liked some horror. She nodded.

"It all has to be done right, and not be cheezy." She said and he smiled. His phone went off. "Yes?" "Mom? Alright. Yes yes I'll be bringing someone to dinner tomorrow, is that okay?" He asked. "Okay, great. Is there anything she has to bring?" He listened. "Okay. Okay thanks mom, see you soon." He looked at her after he turned off his phone. "You and yourself, that's all you have to bring." Sarra nodded and kissed him. "Kay." She said against his lips. "Email me directions?" She asked as she peeled off her email address and he copied it. "Sure." He said and kissed her again.

"See you tomorrow." He breathed and she smiled. "Yes." "Love you." She said. He smiled. "I love you too." He said and hugged her, kissed her and let her go. He rode his bike back home and Sarra smiled as she stared after him and went back to Marucho's house. She smiled as Kaito met her and said, "Welcome back ma'am." Sarra nodded. "Had a good day Kaito?" She asked. He smiled.

"Yes ma'am. You?" He asked. She nodded. "A very good day." She said as she got her bags upstairs. "Dinner will be soon." Sarra smiled. "Thanks Kaito." She said. Sarra smiled as she got herself sorted out, and sank into the chair in her room. She took five minutes and hung her clothes, and then got her computer doing search runs of houses with certain criteria she'd need under four hundred thousand dollars. She didn't want to have to spend a penny more than that. _I'll have to get a job_ She thought.

Sarra smiled as she did, she leaned back and thought of Dan and his love for her and it made her blush. "Dinner is served!" She heard and she went down for dinner with Marucho's family. Sarra smiled as she was asked about her day. "Got a car figured out, and clothes, tomorrow, house. I'll also have to get regular work somewhere." "With flexible hours so I can help the Battle Brawlers of course." She said as she looked at Marucho who nodded. His dad smiled "I am sure we can arrange something. Maybe in the security guard position, you could do some hours here and there, and it would be enough." Sarra nodded. "Thanks sir." He smiled.

"Meetin' Dan's mom and dad tomorrow. Little nervous." She said as Marucho smiled. "You'll do fine." He said. She smiled back."Thanks Marucho." She said with a smile. "I'll have a cellphone tomorrow too. I've got a plan to get it tomorrow while I'm on searches and I'll send the number to yours, Marucho, and the others if they need me." She said. She smiled. He smiled back. "Cool." He said.

Sarra smiled. They finished dinner, and Sarra slept, even though she had dreams she made sure she wouldn't wake up the household. Sarra got up and showered and dressed seven hours later, and she smiled as she got downstairs after she grabbed her laptop. Sarra smiled as she got herself organized and ran down the last four of the houses she looked at and found one, she could use. "Huh." "Cool." She said and looked at the price, it was three hundred thousand dollars and that left her money after the lawyers if she wanted to get her house upgraded at all or furniture. Dark hardwood floors, black granite counter tops, and stainless steel appliances in the kitchen, washer and dryer in the laundry room, beautiful house, and solidly sound and had all the right bells and whistles, had fire proofing and sound proofing and she would go to see if she had cold spots later today.

Sarra smiled as she got herself organized, and went for a check of the house, and made sure there were no cold spots, and there weren't. She smiled and made a call to her banker and got a lawyer that Marucho's dad trusted with realestate, and he paid him for her. She smiled as she got that done, and got painters, in the next two hours and went and searched for all the furniture she needed including a home office/work looked at the time and it was four, and they'd have dinner at six, and she muttered a curse. She put her clothes away in her master suite closet, and showered and dressed and flew by the flower shop, picked out some flowers, and got to Dan's house.

Getting there, she was a little breathless, and took time to breathe, she checked her phone, and turned it off, and then she smiled, as she rang the bell. Dan came to the door, opened it up, and smiled. "Good timing." Sarra smiled. "Just was dealing with the furniture dealer and noticed the time, love, got that place I wanted. Marucho's dad set me up with a lawyer and every thing, I got painters in and furniture in, I should be able to move into the house later tonight." She said, as he took off her coat and hung it up on a strong hanger. "I know your mom didn't say to bring anything, but I figured flowers were the least I could do." He nodded.

"Good enough love, calm down." He murmured and she stopped babbling. She smiled. Sarra smiled as she went to the kitchen and the short woman with short brown hair looked at her. "You must be Dan's friend." Sarra smiled.

"I am Sarra, yes." She said and held out her good hand. The woman grasped it, and smiled. Sarra handed over the flowers. "Thank you." Sarra smiled. His dad showed and she did the same and then they had dinner. She explained who she was, how she met Dan and the others. "Huh." Sarra smiled. "I think I can't get back, even though I could be used. I think I'd like to stop. I've done that job for a long time, this is a little different, so I will help. Where and how, all depends on the others." She said. Sarra smiled as Dan squeezed her hand, and she smiled.

"So what is it you do?" Sarra heard his dad ask. "Um as of next week, Security for the company that Marucho's dad runs." "Flexible hours." She said. He smiled. "What did you do in your world?" Sarra smiled.

"I was a cop for the Angel Grove PD, I worked with their weird division after they formed it cause they were getting monsters and things that no one else knew about, and they were wondering why, So I'd do that and any other weird murder that came up for anyone else." She said. She thought of all the people that were lost and saved due to her work and she smiled, shadowedly. Dan squeezed her good arm. Sarra smiled.

He smiled as she did, and she relaxed. He touched her back. She smiled and he let her go. They had desert and then Sarra smiled as she said, "I should go, I've got to sleep, and I am sure you three have a lot to talk about." She looked at Dan and smiled. "Call me later?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled and excused herself, then went to Marucho's house and her bed.

Dan looked at his mom and dad. "I told you she's cool." He said. Dan's mom smiled. "Its okay. We understand. Your dad is almost ten years older than me, so, its okay." He smiled. "Thanks Mom." He said and smiled. His folks did too, and he helped with cleaning up the dishes.

Sarra meanwhile, went back to her house, and smiled as she got inside and talked to Marucho on her cell. "It went well, I believe." She said. He smiled. "Good. I hope so." he said and he let her go. She went and walked her areas of her house, and smiled as she made herself a cup of tea and put on her anime. She watched it and smiled. _Dan._ She thought. _Dan I love you._ She smiled. Sarra smiled as she felt something from him. _I love you, Sarra._ She sent him happiness and love from her end and he did the same to her from his.

Later that same week, they had another dealing with Master Dark, and Alice was nowhere to be seen. Sarra thought that was odd. She didn't say anything, but she thought that was odd. Sarra closed her eyes as she got a headache. "Good gods..." She muttered then she felt someone almost connecting with her. Sarra held her head. "Sarra?" Dan murmured and it pounded to her brain. "Dan...!" "Dan!" "Help meah...somethin' attackin'...or reachin' for meah...Good Gods!" She said.

Sarra winced and her head pounded like drums at a live concert. Dan held her and touched her head. "I!"She said "Love you..." She muttered and collapsed under strain. "SARRA!" He cried and took her in his arms. Sarra was unresponsive, as he took her in his arms and held her. He took her vitals, and there was nothing, and he gasped. "NO!" He said. He held her, his red eyes tearing. "Sarra..." He moaned as Shun came to his side. "Shun?" He asked. "What do I do?" He asked.

"What worked before?" "Calling to her?" Shun replied in return to that question. "Awe snap your right!" Dan said and snapped his fingers. He laid her head down on his lap, and held her hand. "Sarra!" "Come on love, snap out of it!" "Please?" "I need you." He said. She was still as death, but he kept going. It took him nearly an hour and he got hoarse, but she woke up. Her dark blue eyes darted around.

"Where?" "Dan?" "Shun?" "What happend?" She asked. She got up, and moaned as her head pounded. Sarra moved and grabbed for her bottled water and her tylonel. "Gods." She took them both and drank some water and handed the bottle to Dan who drained the rest. Sarra sighed, as her head calmed down, and she looked around her. "What happend?" She asked. He held her. "You passed out, love." He said and she muttered curses. "Bloody hell." She muttered. He smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled as she did, she calmed down. "Now what?" "Huh?" She asked. Then she looked at Master Dark. "Dan." She muttered and pointed. He nodded. "We're not done the battle, he waited til you woke up." She smiled. "Okay." She said.

"Chi!" She called and Chi came out from her pocket on her coat. _Ready dear friend._ Sarra smiled. "Time to go to work, and see what we can do."

She said with a smile. _Lets do it then._ Chi said.

Sarra laid out a card on the battle feild. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" She said and Chi took her place on the feild. "Chi, lets get it done!" She cried and went up on her friend's shoulder. Master Dark brought out his dark three headed dragonoid. "Come on my friend, we can do this!" Sarra said. _Lets get some work done._ Chi agreed.

"Ability Activate!" "Flame of Destruction!" Sarra cried. "You hurt my friends! I do not allow that to happen!" She cried. "Here we go Chi!" "Ability Activate!" "Flame of LOVE!" She cried and Chi flew fireballs from her mouth. _AHH! _ Chi cried. Dan looked up. "Sarra!" He called. Sarra smiled.

"Ability Activate!" "FIRESTORM!" The three headed dragonoid went back into ball form and Sarra fell off Chi. "SARRA!" Dan cried and caught her as she fell. "I..." "Got him dear..." He smiled and kissed her. "Rest." She did so.

Sarra smiled as she held her next card and he picked it up. He looked at it. "Eternal storm..." He muttered. "Sarra..." He put it back away, and picked her up in his arms. He looked over at Master Dark and he smiled and walked away. "Wait! Why do you do this?" He shouted. "For the glory of Naga." He said as he walked away.

Meanwhile, Shun looked at Sarra with his green eyes and they lit up with tears. She looked like hell, and her skin was almost badly burned. He sighed, as he helped her up, into his arms and looked down at his love. Dan sighed as he looked down at her, and she snuggled into his arms. "Sarra..." She didn't wake, she was exhausted. He looked over at Shun who smiled. "Lets get her home." He said and Dan nodded.

They got her home, and Shun made a call to Dan's mom and dad and said that Dan would stay at Shun's place. "Alright." His mom said. Sarra was still passed out, even though Chi was hovering over them. She moved up to Dan. _She'll wake soon, she's stubborn enough._ Sarra's eyes moved, and she moaned. "Chi you hurt mah feelin's." Chi flew down to her friend. _I am only stating the truth._ Sarra stuck her tongue out at her partner. Dan smiled.

"You alright love?" He asked curiously. Sarra smiled as she got up."I think so, no broken bones, thanks to you, love." He flushed. "Sarra..." She smiled and kissed him. He smiled. "How many injuries?" She asked. He smiled. "Burns to your torso, and stomach," She flushed at that. "Burns to your upper right thigh." She blushed at that too. "Did I scare you?" She asked, huskily.

He nodded. "Yep." She smiled. "I can do this you know, I've fought wars before." he sighed. "I know." He said. She smiled."I just worry about you." He said. She smiled. "I know." "I do the same thing when you go into a battle love." She said and touched his head. She kissed him. Sarra smiled as she did, and he did too. He helped her up, and she leaned against him. "Got my first shift at the company, I've got to make an apperance. Or'd I'd get fired..." She muttered. Dan smiled. "No worries there love, Marucho explained to his dad and gave you an out." Sarra flushed. "Alright." She laid back and into his arms.

Sarra smiled as he snuggled her careful of not to injure her. She sank into sleep and did just fine. She smiled as she did, she sank into his arms. "Love you..." She muttered before she drifted off. "Love you too." he said. She smiled as she collapsed into sleep.

Shun meanwhile, talked to Alice, trying to figure out who he cared more about, Dan and the team or Sarra. He was confused. "Trust your heart."She said. "Find out what it wants." She said. She walked away.

Sarra smiled as she leaned into Dan's arms, meanwhile, Runo looked at the two and then turned away, and started to run. She needed to get out of this depression she was in. She ran into Shun who was also confused. "Uh. Shun?" She asked. She moved out the way, and almost fell. "Runo, you okay?" Runo smiled as she dusted herself off.

"Yes." She said and her red eyes betrayed her. Shun didn't say anything. "You alright Shun? You look like you've got something to talk about." "Or think about." Shun smiled. "Just thinking." He said and he looked at Runo again who flushed.

Sarra's heart ached. Dan looked at her as she ached, and held her. She calmed down and felt warm. He held her and comforted her, she slept, snuggled against his chest. He smiled. He loved her, for so many reasons. She was a cuddler, a caring person, when he had his nightmares, she just listened, didn't analyze unless he asked. He loved her so much. But he wanted her to be independant too, and she thought he was so smart and careful. He was most of the time. Sarra smiled as she felt him.

There was a moment, and Sarra woke up in a scream. Dan felt hands clasp around his arms, and a female screamed. _Sarra!_ He cried in his mind. _Sarra! Its okay! Calm down!_ She ached. _Dan...! Dan! Too far away...what? Headache heartache, you in danger...must protect...you..._ _Promised you wouldn't...!_

Sarra's eyes were closed, and she was shaking. Visably shaking, and Dan tried to hold her, as she tried to tear him away. "Sarra. SARRA! Snap out of it!" Sarra smiled.

"Ye, need to get away from meah." He shook his head at her words. "No way." He said. She shook. "Dan...Ye...are in danger from meah..." She said softly.

"How?" He asked. She stared at him. "Mah Power...it will consume ye." She said. He held her.

"Not going anywhere." he warned her. She smiled.

"Dan...iel..." She muttered and he smiled. "Mah Power...is strong, and not controlled. Can kill the lover...I take...and if it be you?" She said and he smiled. "Not going to care." he said. She moaned.

"Could get you killed lover!" She said. He shook his head. "You won't let that happen." He replied. Sarra's shoulders shook. Her head ached. Sarra felt him make her look at him, his hand at her chin. He made her look at him. "I. Love. You." She flushed.

Sarra sighed. Her dark eyes turned again. "Silver...love, please, its okay." She jerked at that. Her heart ached. "Dan...I..." He kissed her. "Mhph!" She said.

"I love you." He said as he let her go. "I love you and I will not let anyone get hurt. You, well, you especially, won't get hurt, I will strive for that." She flushed. "Dan..." She muttered. He kissed her. "Daniel..." He kissed her again. Her body ached, and he held her, and she nearly whimpered. "Daniel..."

"I love you." She said. "I just don't want anyone else hurt, and I tend to hurt those I love, and if it were you!" She shuddered. "Why?" He asked.

She bit her lower lip. She licked her lips and then sighed. "Because you remind me of Jason..." She muttered. He held her. "Its okay." He murmured. She smiled. "Daniel..." He smiled, and kissed her. She sank into his arms.

"Angel, I love you." He said.

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too, dear." She said. She felt arms around him, and he made love to her, and she reveled in his arms. She sighed, and sank into his shoulder and she kissed his shoulder and sighed and closed her eyes. He pulled a comforter over them, and she snuggled into his arms, and fell asleep.

Sarra felt her body calm and her lover in her arms and she slept, she didn't dream, and neither did Dan for the first time in an age. Sarra felt his arms around him. "Daniel." She muttered in her sleep. He smiled as he was awake and he held her and she slept just fine and he felt her arms and kissed her Sarra took his kiss in. Sun rose and she smiled. She woke up. "Love, its morning." He muttered. "Time?" he asked. She smiled. "Five, you got class at eight." "Shun left some of your clothes here. He's a good friend." She said. He nodded.

He showered, dressed, and she did the same after him. He smiled as she dressed in silver grey and black, and then sighed and got her uniform on which was black and grey and she smiled. "Gotta start work at nine." She said and smiled. He smiled too. All her wounds were closed, and she kissed him as she made breakfast, porridge, and he smiled. "Love you." he said and she smiled. "Love you too." She said. She touched his hair, and kissed him. He kissed her and she moaned. "Damn. Can't call in damn it and all I want to do..." he flushed as she smiled.

"We meetin' the team after school?" She asked and he nodded. "Yep." "Here, four o'clock." He said. She nodded. "M'mh." "Should be here." She said. "Shift finishes at three." She said. He smiled. He kissed her and let her go.

Sarra smiled and she felt him all day as he made her blush and kissed her before she left, and Chi popped out of the jacket pocket she was in. "Chi. Good morning. You slept okay?" Sarra asked. _Fine, you certainly did._ Sarra flushed. "CHI!" She moaned and Dan chuckled as Drago landed on his shoulder. Sarra smiled as she looked at him. "Chi..." She muttered and he laughed.

_I suspected as much_. Drago amended and Dan went beat red too, and said, "DRAGO," Rather loudly and Sarra laughed. _You should get going, or you'll both be late._ Chi said. Sarra blushed again. "Your right, as usual Chi." _Right again, you mean._ Drago said and Sarra chuckled.

"DRAGO..." "You don't want to end up in the river again do you?" Dan asked. _Daniel!_ Drago said as he hopped from his friend's shoulder. "Dan Kuzo you didn't drop your friend into the river did you?" Sarra asked. He chuckled.

Dan smiled. "It was a misunderstanding, we had sometime ago. We dealt with it though." Sarra smiled. "Gotta go, love, or we'll both be late. Lets move." She said and she got the SUV ready. He got in and she drove him to school, and let him out. "Good luck dear." He smiled. "You too." He said.

Sarra smiled as he let her go, and she drove like her coat was on fire. She got to work and she did her shift, and it was fairly quiet. She got her next weeks schedule, and then got back to her house around three, she was expecting the team, so she made sure there were snacks. Vegtable strips, and dip, nachos, and drinks were laid out. "There we go." She muttered. She smiled as the doorbell rang, and Alice and Runo showed up."You made it in good time girls, where are the guys?" She asked.

"Coming in soon. Dan's just gotten double the homework. He's lugging it behind him. Shun's rolling his eyes and Marucho just sighing over it." Sarra laughed. She smiled. "Food's good, if you need it." Runo smiled. "Thanks. It was tough today." Sarra raised an elegant eyebrow. "Somethin' happen Runo?" Runo just sighed. "Gym was an allocated disaster. Dodge ball." Sarra winced. "I remember what that was like." She said.

Sarra smiled as she put drinks in front of her friends. "What was your day like Sarra?" Alice asked. "Yeah how was your first day of work?" Runo asked.

"Pretty easy actually, quiet, and peaceful." She said and closed her eyes. She felt for Dan's spirit, and found him right outside her front door. She went and opened it before he knocked and he smiled. She let the trio of guys in, and found seats for them all. Dan sat next to her and kissed her. She flushed. "How was your day?" he asked. She smiled.

"Good, no one decided that I needed to be used for a punching bag or anything, so it was nice and quiet." Dan winced at that. "Awe man!" He muttered and she laughed and kissed his cheek which made him turn beat red. The others chuckled. "So what do you guys do when there are no battles?" She asked.

"Usually practice, or watch a movie, or just hang out." Shun said, and Sarra smiled. "Well, go ahead and raid my DVD collection, its mostly anime, or Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Don't ask." Dan chuckled. He picked up a movie, it was Bad Boys with Will Smith, and the team relaxed.

Sarra smiled as she sank into her couch and sank in Dan's arms. She was so tired, and she felt safe. The others smiled as they watched her sleep Runo blushed and felt frustrated. She sighed as she clenched her hands. Shun looked at her. Sarra sighed in her dreaming and then had a vision. Her enemy, alive.

Sarra fought in her sleep. "Sarra!" "Sarra!" "Wake up!" Dan said. He held her forarms, and she screamed. "AIE!" She screamed and blasted power. "Dan!" "Let her go!" Shun said. He did. She collapsed. "Dan..." "What is with her?" "She gets visions like you?" Shun asked.

Sarra was half asleep, and then her head exploded. She woke up, and felt pain. "Sarra?" Dan asked with concern for his beloved.

Sarra smiled painfully. "Sorry dear one...I...must've had a nightmare or a vision...wait! NO, it can't be, Mondo's dead...we bloody well buried him...Dear Goddess..." "If he is still alive!" She turned pale. Dan held her. "Shhh..." She shook uncontrollably. "If anythin' happ'nd to yes...I would not forgive me self." She said. Sarra smiled as he held her. "You help us, we help you." She shook her head. "No, beloved, I swore...I swore to the heavens, I couldn't wouldn't let you face him. He's so dangerous...if you ever got hurt!" She put her hands over her face and shook. "Goddess..." She muttered. She sighed and pulled away.

Moving over to the window, she looked out at Baltic City. _How do I face Mondo, again, kill him again, without harmin' the others?_ She thought. _I must block Dan now. It will only be worse, if I...push him...away...maybe he won't die._ She thought and her eyes teared. _I can't._ _I can't live with out him...I must._ She thought. Her heart shut down, even though a part of her ached for him.

Dan looked at her. His red brown eyes looked at her in shock. "Are you crazy?" He asked incredulously. "Fighting him by yourself?" He came to her, and she pulled away. "Ah must, if only to protect ye all, beloved." He looked at her. "Sarra please?" He said. She smiled. "Its what Ah must do, beloved." "If ye die, because of meah again! I wouldn't be able to face life again, with...out ye." She said.

"I must stop...ye from...trying to convince meah...I couldn't stand it if somethin' happend to ye..." She sank into her own arms shaking.

"Sarra, please?" He whispered. She shook her head, determined to make it on her own or not at all. "My only wish is for you to survive, live..." He held her hand. "I couldn't live with out you." He broke the two words apart in such force the others jerked at his words, even Sarra.

"Ye don't understand." She murmured. He smiled. "I do, love, he scares you, I understand that. You've had your love taken away from you, and your afraid that if that happens with me, you're not sure that you can cope with loss. I understand." "But I also know this, You are a warrior, you defend your home, your loves, and your friends, you can do this, but if you do leave me?" He said. "I don't think I could survive." Sarra whimpered.

She looked down, and he reached down and pulled her chin up, as she bit her lower lip. "Beloved..." "I..." She started to say. He smiled. "You know I am right." Sarra flushed. She teared and he touched her face. Her body shook and she sank into his touch. Sarra sighed, in comfort. She felt his safety, his love for her and she broke. Her spirit broke. "Don't let me go." She moaned. He smiled. "Never." His friends believed in his honesty for his love of her.

Sarra smiled as she sank into his arms. She smiled as he held her, as he comforted her. He held her and smiled as she slept, and the others smiled at the two. Sarra smiled in her dreams, as he took her to her room, and got her to sleep. "Stay?" She asked. He smiled. "Yes." He said. She smiled in her dreams as he held her and he stayed with her as she slept. She wasn't afraid anymore. He strengthened her gave her piece of mind of safety in his arms. "Fire boy." She muttered as he chuckled. "Fire girl." he replied and she chuckled.

"I love ye." She murmured. "My goddess..." he muttered. She smiled. She slept and the others left, except Shun, he was going to guard them that night as a warrior of the ninja academy would. Sarra smiled in her dreams, and in her lover's arms. Sarra dreamed. Her fighting, fighting her enemies, fighting her past, fighting her future to be happy. That's all she ever wanted. To be happy. Or was it? She wasn't sure. She wanted to be with Dan, she knew, and fight beside him, for him, defend him and his friends. Sarra calmed down, and felt his love, as he felt her, she smiled as she sank into his arms. _Daniel...I love you..._ She said in her mind.

_I love you too, Sarra Torrens-Lee._ She smiled as she did, she let go of her fear, and her heartache. He kissed her, and they glowed. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes and sank into his touch. She held his hand, and then his body close to her as he held her, and made her feel comfortable. She rested. She slept, as did she didn't dream in nightmares.

Sarra smiled as she woke six hours later, and smiled and made breakfast, pancakes, and sausage. Sarra smiled as she got herself organized and got showered and dressed, and woke Dan at seven. It was a weekend. She smiled as she looked over on the couch, and Shun was still there. She woke him, and smiled. "Time to get up." She said and he grinned. "Thanks." He said. She smiled. "Thanks." She said. He smiled. "For what?" She smiled.

"Stayin'." She told him and hugged him, and he let her go. Sarra smiled. "Juice?" She asked, he nodded. She laid drinks out on the table and made herself a latte coffee. Dan smiled as he came out of the shower, and dressed in clean clothes, and went to his girl. "Sarra?" He asked. She smiled. "KITCHEN!" She called out.

He came out and smiled and hugged her. She smiled and sank into his arms for a few minutes and kissed him. "Breakfast, is ready." He smiled. "Smells good." He said. She smiled. "I do my best." She said. "How did you sleep?" He asked. She smiled.

"Well, thank you beloved." Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. He smiled and kissed her, and then got her sitting down. Shun showed his black head and joined them for breakfast. Sarra chuckled. "Alright." She said. "What's next for you two?" She asked. Dan sighed. "Homework, and then school on Monday." Sarra smiled. "Shun?" She asked.

"The same." He said. She smiled. "Alright then. I'll be seein' you later this week, if nothing comes up in work." She said. They nodded. She looked at her shift work and smiled. "Don't have anything today, so I'll just hang out at home or grocery shop, I'm gettin' low on supplies." She muttered and Dan smiled. "Good." He said.

Sarra smiled as she looked at Dan, and Shun. "Love?" Dan asked. She smiled. "Oh, nothing." She said. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. Her head tried not to explode. Dan looked in shock at his love as he felt the same attack on her mind. "Sarra!" He said. She went to her knees. "What...Gods what is happening?" She moaned and screamed out, "DAN!" She asked. "Dan...iel..." She passed out and so did Dan.

"What's going on...?" Shun asked and phoned Marucho and got him to come over to give him a hand. Sarra laid perfectly still her face contorted in pain, and Dan was perfectly, deathly still. Shun got Dan and Sarra to her bedroom, and lying down. She sank into pain, and darkness. _No...I will not let you WIN! _ She thought in her mind.

Sarra opened her eyes a couple hours later. "What the hell was that?" She winced. "An attack on my mind, but I felt that Daniel...DAN!" She looked up, and saw him look at her. He smiled. "I'm alright, what was that?" He asked.

"An attack on my mind." "Why I do not know." She said. "It might be Mondo though, he's stubborn. Gods." She muttered.

"Who do we connect with over him?" Sarra thought. "Tommay. He's the only one, and the Zeo team. But I don't know how to reach them, if at all possible, we could contact Marucho to see if he'd help try and figure this out." She said. "I'll see if I can send a message text to him to see if I can raise him from my phone, and go from there." She said. She got Tommy's information and sent a private message text to him. **Bro, Mondo's in this reality, and he's taking over my mind. Or trying to. And I have another bonder and he's being affected. A seventeen year old, don't laugh, and he's leader of a group of teens who fight with Bakugan to save their Mondo gets a hold of us again...I can't let anything happen to him... **She wrote in. A tear hit the small screen and she wiped it off. She smiled as Dan squeezed her good shoulder as she sent it.

She sighed as the two young men looked at her. She was tired. "What do you need?" Shun asked. She flushed as did Dan. Shun smiled. "Alright, I'll get home, and I've got some errands to run later, Sarra, if you need anything, let me know." Sarra smiled and leaned over to Shun and hugged him. "Thank you, dear friend." She murmured and he flushed. She chuckled and he shook his head.

Shun left, and that left the two alone, as Sarra flushed, Dan smiled and kissed her forhead which was free from hair as she pulled it all back in a ponytail. She smiled, and felt his arms as he held her. "Daniel..." She murmured. He smiled. He kissed her lips, and she smiled as she did, she felt his fire, his love for her. Kissing him, she felt safe. "Dan...make love to me..." She said. He smiled. He kissed her, ran his calloused fingers over her neck and shoulder that was exposed from the one sleeved shirt Sarra kissed him. Fire sparked between them. Sarra looked in shock. "Holy cow!" She murmured. He smiled.

"New power?" He asked huskily. She nodded. She swallowed and kissed him. He put on the radio, and she smiled as he did. It was _Savin' Me_ by Nickelback. "_Prison gates won't open up for me On these hands and knees I'm crawlin Oh, I reach for you Well I'm terrified of these four walls These iron bars can't hold my soul in All I need is you Come please I'm callin And oh I scream for you Hurry I'm fallin I'm fallin'"_ She felt his hands calloused, as he touched her. "Daniel..." He smiled. She smiled as he held her, and led her into the bedroom.

Sarra could hear the music through the walls. _"Show me what it's like To be the last one standing And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be Say it for me Say it to me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me..."_ Sarra smiled as his hands pulled away her clothes and she did the same for him. They made love, and she felt warm all over, like the fire was going to consume them both. "Daniel..." She murmured. The music kept playing._ "Heavens gates won't open up for me With these broken wings I'm fallin And all I see is you These city walls ain't got no love for me I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story And oh I scream for you Come please I'm callin And all I need from you Hurry I'm fallin I'm fallin..."_

Sarra's body ached for him. He made love to her and she smiled as she did, he returned her smile. _"Show me what it's like To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be Say it for me Say it to me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me.."_

Sarra felt his hands, his breath. "Daniel..." "Kuzo, every day...I promise ye...I will love ye." She said. He smiled. "I made that promise my silent vow to you the first day I met you, Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. To protect your heart and save your soul. Keep you safe from those who want to harm you." He said. She smiled. "Dear...one..." She muttered. "_Hurry I'm fallin...Aooaaaah, hey dee heee...""And all I need is you Come please I'm callin' And all I scream for you Hurry I'm fallin' I'm fallin' I'm fallin'..."_

Sarra touched his skin, his face. He smiled. "My heart, is forever yers, Nothing and no one will ever change that now. My Love is yours, never fear, I shall never turn from you ever again." She muttered as he strained to hear her and he smiled. He kissed her and she joined with him again. "Daniel..." She moaned into his shoulder and neck. _"__Show me what it's like...To be the last one standing...And teach me wrong from right...And I'll show you what I can be...Say it for me...Say it to me...And I'll leave this life behind me...Say it if it's worth saving me!" "Hurry I'm fallin'!"_

He felt her steel arm against his skin, he accepted its touch, as a part of her. It felt cool against his skin, and he didn't mind, to calm his mind. She smiled as she felt his touch, he accepted everything, including her arm, the fact of Jialla and Jason, her past her future, which was so shadowed.

_"Say it for me...Say it to me...And I'll leave this life behind me...Say it if it's worth saving me!"_

Sarra smiled as she felt his body withdraw and she sank into his shoulder for comfort. "Daniel...I love you." He smiled. "I love you too, Lieutenant. To infinity and beyond." She chuckled. "Quoting Toy Story on me?" She said and he laughed. "You could say that." He said. He smiled and she felt good. He felt good too. "I eventually have to let you go." She muttered. He smiled. "Won't be that much longer. I'll be eighteen soon." He said. She smiled.

"Your not promised to anyone are you?" He shook his head. She smiled. "You?" She shook her head no. He kissed her. "Beloved...one..." She murmured.

"Angel." She smiled as her skin went all goose bump when he said that. He kissed her. "Thank you...for loving me." She said. He smiled. "You make my life complete." He said. Her hair turned white as he said that. She cursed and sighed. "Its my power." "Changin'..." She murmured as it turned a deep red. She sank into his arms. "Daniel..." She murmured. "Sarra!" She smiled. "Its alright, it's not to damage me, to help me, make it worth it, loving you...keepin' you safe dear one." She said.

He kissed her. She smiled and accepted his kiss, full on, and his touch. "Angel..." he murmured. She smiled. "Your my angel..." She said to him. She kissed him, and then her phone went off. She muttered curses, and he smiled. He kissed her and let her go. She checked her phone. It was a message from Tommy. "Ah!" She smacked Dan's chest and he smiled and she laughed. "Sorry love." She said. She checked the message. **Silver, glad your in one piece and we'll do what we can on our end. Do you want to come back?** was the answer.** No, Bro, I am happy. But if you need me to come back ever for help we'll arrange a way we could do it that it wouldn't affect either of our system worlds, we just have to work together. I trust my people, can you?** She sent back.

She waited. It was a couple of days before she got a reply for that one** Yes.** Sarra smiled. Dan smiled back. "Lieutenant, we need to do what exactly?" Marucho asked. Sarra gave him some coordinates on her phone. "This is where they are on my world. I don't know how else to explain it to you? Other than to key those in and my friends will show up." She said. "They are working on their end." She said. Sarra smiled and she sank into Dan's arms. He held her in a different way today, almost desperately. _Got to talk to him..._ She thought.

It took several hours, but, a portal opened up, and Tommy and the rest of the Power Rangers Zeo came through. Sarra smiled. She came up to him and smiled and hugged him. "Tommy. I'm alright." He smiled.

"Thank god." She chuckled. "Power Rangers Zeo, please meet the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Tommy Oliver, leader of the Power Rangers Zeo and Red Ranger, please meet Dan Kuzo, leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers." She said. She smiled as they shook hands, and Sarra came up and took Dan's hand and squeezed it. "Well you did it again Silver. Another team." Sarra punched Tommy's bicep and stuck her tongue out at him. "Oliver!" She complained.

Sarra smiled as she opened her eyes, as Dan could feel her wobble. "Sarra?" "Silver!" The two boys said in concern over her. "Powers that be...damn it...Mondo...is...comin'. Don't know when or how, but bro, he'll destroy us all if we're not careful..." She said to Tommy and Dan. Dan held her. She sank into his touch. "Daniel..." He smiled. "It's gonna be okay love." He said. Smiling she looked at him, "Dear one..." She murmured.

He smiled and held her, kissed her forhead and lips. She felt strength come into him, and she felt power. She was released from the kiss, and she got up. "Dan..." She muttered and he held her. She sank into his touch, and leaned against his shoulder.

"Mondo's destruction must be complete, I will not allow him to be revived in anyway shape or form ever again! Even if it takes meah years to complete this task, I shall do this." She muttered with determination.

"Silver..." Tommy moaned. She looked at her friend her eyes sharp with anger.

"Old friend it must be, for Jason and Jialla's sake, as well as my own, and yours." She said in a whisper.

"You will not be alone in this fight, dear one." Dan said as he came to her side. She smiled. "Thank you love." She whispered.

Sarra closed her eyes, as a headache came on. "What is it love?" Dan asked. "Don't know..." She muttered. She cursed as she did, she nearly fell to the ground after standing for long minutes in pain.

"Sarra!" "Silver!" Were the calls of danger to her as she felt heartache, but it wasn't from the teams gathered at all. She looked at the sky. "What?" She muttered. She closed her eyes. She was in pain. Dan held her. "Sarra...lover..." She smiled. "Help meah up." She said. He did so reluctantly. She smiled as she got to standing again even though it seemed like it was taking a lot out of her. "Love, Angel, what...what's going on, why are you in such pain?" He asked.

"He's here." She muttered. "In this...reality...I can feel the monster that wants to consume me." She muttered. Dan held her. "Not going to let that happen love." He said and held her. She sank into his touch. "Daniel..." "Ye may have to let me go." He shook his head. "Never." he said. She smiled.

"Daniel.." She muttered. He held her. "You trust them, trust us, now please dear. I won't let this monster get you." He said. Sarra whimpered. "I hate that he can reduce me to this still." She moaned in his shoulder. He held her. "Shhh..." He said. She smiled as she calmed down. Sarra wiped her eyes as her tears came down, and he took her good hand and kissed it, as he held her palm open, and kissed her palm. She felt his heart. "Daniel.." He smiled. "I don't care. I love you." he said. She smiled. "Daniel. Lets get some work done." She said. Sarra had a huge house, so the Rangers were staying there, as well as the Brawlers. They doubled rooms, and had the girls stay in one room, there were enough beds, and the boys were broken in three.

Dan stayed with her in her room. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. She didn't mind. She sank into his arms of comfort at night, and sank into dreams of love. Tommy felt a pang of ache as he looked towards her room, before turning to his own. He looked at Shun who was also watching them with intensity. Green eyes met chocolate brown, for a brief second and Shun looked away. They went to the kitchen and got a warm drink so they could sleep. "Tell me." Tommy said. Shun looked at him in shock.

"What about?" His hackles raised slightly. Tommy smiled, kindly. "About when you figured you loved her." He said and Shun looked shocked. "Couple of weeks ago. You?" He asked. Tommy laughed quietly so the others wouldn't wake up. "Just before Jason and the team went to save her. I ran into her in her office one day after talking with dad, and she was holding her own against the darkness in her mind. She looked so strong, and I didn't realize how much of it was taking out of her so she could fight us, and I couldn't do anything about it to make it better." He muttered.

Sarra was asleep, and she was caught in another nightmare. She woke up in sweat and tears. She looked down at Dan and whimpered silently. She moaned and she felt his heart and it was like his pulse rate had changed to someone she was intamate with. _Jason_ her mind spoke. Tears came down her face. She got up, eased out of bed, and smiled as she looked down at Dan, touching his face, she pulled on a dressing gown, and went out into the hall, down to the kitchen, and she heard two male voices. Tommy and Shun, she thought.

Sarra smiled as she walked in. "You two should be asleep." She said, as she rummaged her bar for a drink. "And you?" Tommy asked as she laughed. He looked surprised when she broke out the harder stuff. "Silver what's wrong?" he asked. She smiled. She poured one drink, drank half, then sighed. "Dan...he feels so much like Jason..." She muttered. She shuddered. "Gods, if something goes wrong, if he dies..." She put her hands over her face. She sighed, and then drank the rest, rolled her eyes, and sank into her chair.

"If he should die..." "I shall gladly follow..." She said. Shun looked shocked. Tommy held her in comfort. "Silver, if you did that he would kick your ass." Tommy said and Sarra nodded. "Ah know, Oliver..." She sighed. She looked over at the room again and sighed. _Dan...I love you._ She thought. She smiled. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. "I'm going back to bed." She said. "Goodnight gents. Get some sleep, its goin' to be a long one." She said in warning.

Tommy nodded. "Stay well, Silver." She smiled. "If it weren't for you all, I'd've lost it years ago." She said, and hugged Tommy. He smiled. "Just like the rest of us doll." He said. She smiled. "You..." She smacked the side of his head with her good hand. She looked over at Shun. She hugged him too. He smiled.

She went back to sleep, and she felt so much better the next morning. She called into work, saying she wasn't feeling very well. Headaches. The boss gave her an out. Sarra smiled. "Thanks boss." She said and closed her eyes. She shut off her cellphone. She smiled at Dan who smiled back. She got a headache. "Silver!" Tommy looked at her as he said that. She smiled. "It be happenin' again mate. He's so close...I could feel him!" She muttered. She ached.

Dan held onto her. "Dan?" She muttered. He smiled. "Its okay." He said. Sarra smiled, as she did, noise ended up causing her to wince. "What is that?" She muttered. Then she passed out in his arms. "Dan..iel...I love you." She said. He held her and she held her head. Dan looked at Tommy. "What do we do?" He asked. Tommy shook his head. "Not sure." He muttered.

Dan cursed. "Silver...love..." She opened her eyes, slowly. "Daniel.." "I love you." She said. He kissed her and then her forhead. "Its okay." He said and she sank into his touch. "He comes." She said. And a tin bot that walked and talked showed up, in her house through a vortex of such power that it made Sarra scream.

"NO!" She cried. Dan held her. Mondo stood and looked at them and made them all shudder. "Mondo why aren't you dead yet?" Tommy asked with authority. "Because, I come to take the traitor back and get her to die, the way she was meant to in the first place." She got up, slowly, shakily. Dan got to her side. "Silver..." He cursed. She smiled at him. "He's right. I should've died." She said. He shook his dark head. "No he's not." He said. She smiled.

She touched his face. "You don't know who've I've killed, in his name..." He smiled.

"I don't care." he said. She smiled. She closed her eyes. "The souls cry to me for vengance. Everyday...I should give in." She said. He shook his head. "No!" He held her.

"Don't." He said. She smiled. She touched his face. As if she was trying to remember him. "Never...wanted...you harmed." He smiled. He kissed her. "I don't care." He said. "I signed up for this gig, knowing what it would do to me and knowing now what it would do to us, I wouldn't change a thing." He said. She smiled.

"You wouldn't?" She whispered. He shook his head no. "I love you, Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. Never forget, and never let that go." She felt his arms around her. "Daniel..." She said.

Sarra smiled sadly, she kissed him, then breathed in his firey scent. "Don't go." She smiled.

"To save you all, I'd gladly go into Hell." She said. He hugged her, held onto her. "Fight beside me, fight against him!" He said. She smiled.

"Ah'll do one step better, do it from the inside." She said. He shook his head. "Nuhuh!" "I need you." She looked at the intensity of his words in shock. "Daniel..." She murmured. He smiled.

He kissed her. Smiling, she sank into his touch. As if remembering for the last time. "Stay..." He said. She moaned into his shoulder.

"Your death...I do not want to avenge." Sarra smiled. "Ya'll not have to. Ya are better,without meah..." He shook his head. "No, I told you before. I love you!" He made her shocked with how frustrated he was. "Daniel?" She asked, worriedly. He smiled.

"If something happend to you, I'd die. I wouldnot live." "I'd be a soulless husk of a man...if I didn't have you." She moaned as she shook. "Daniel..." She moaned.

He smiled. He kissed her. "Stay with me." He said. As she looked at him, her sight wavered from the explosion of tears that came down her face.

"Daniel,...I" She started to say. He reached out with a gloved hand, fingertips touched her bare skin. "Daniel..." She moaned. "I love you." He said. Her throat closed.

"Oh please!" Mondo said. "She's still in love with Jason, her dead lover, and she wants revenge." Sarra turned and looked at her tormentor.

"SHUT UP!" She said. Sarra looked at Daniel, whose brown eyes teared. She smiled. She bent her head, and kissed him. He accepted her kiss in surprise. She smiled. "I love you, Daniel Kuzo." She said. He smiled.

"I love you too." "Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." Sarra smiled, "Now." She said. She turned as she said that. She looked at Mondo. "You and meah Mondo, we have some unfinished business." She said. She changed her power to her Silver Ranger Power. He smiled. "It's my pleasure to finish this." Sarra smiled.

"If I can help it, ye won't be sayin' anything to anyone ever again, bucket of bolts. For what you did to meah teams, my friends, to meah, I will have ye for spare parts." She said. "Its been fun Silver Ranger." He said. She licked her lips and charged him, "AH!" She cried and her sword struck at him as he brought his staff to block, she pushed and pushed until it broke in half.

Her power grew, and the doubt and the darkness and the pain went away as she struck at him. "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU DESTROYED A MAN I LOVED! DESTROYED ANY FRIENDSHIP I COULD HAVE TRUELY WITH A GROUP OF PEOPLE WHO CARED!" "DAMN YOU!" She cried. He smiled. She grabbed onto his arms, and she smiled evilly. "Ye will go down. Mondo. If it takes every ounce of my beain...I will make sure that happens." She cursed. He smiled. He didn't say anything at all.

She brought his body down, tossed him down, and pulled out her gun. She aimed it at his head. "This is gonna be fun." She muttered. She grinned crazily. She then brought her gun back to its holster. She put a pair of silver bracelets on him. "Tommy, call the InterGalaxy Police Force. Tell 'em, we got him." He nodded. He did and he was put away. Sarra smiled as she saw him disappear, and Daniel came to her side, and held her, kissed her, and she sank into his touch. "Daniel..." She muttered. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "You scared me for a minute or two, love," he said and she smiled. "Sorry dear one." She said. He smiled. "Its alright." He said and kissed her.

Her body sank into his touch. She smiled as he held her, as she sobbed. He calmed her down just by touching her, soothing words whispered in her ears. She smiled. "I love you, Silver." She smiled. "Daniel..." She moaned and he kissed her. Tommy looked at his friend, and smiled. "Well." He said and coughed as Sarra chuckled. "Well Oliver?" She said, as she turned to him. "We should get going. We've got our own battles to fight." Sarra smiled. "Thank you bro, for everything." She said. He smiled.

"I didn't do a heck of a lot." He said and she smiled and came up and hugged him after letting Dan go. "You did more than anyone could have Oliver, you kept me sane, dear one. And for that I am forever greatful." She said. Sarra smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You don't have to grieve anymore, Tommy, we got him. Jason would be so proud of you." She didn't choke Jason's name out this time. He smiled. "You either, Silver, you can remember him with love now." Sarra smiled. "I have, for a very long time. Its not going to hurt anymore. And the others have helped meah with that. For that I am forever greatful." She whispered. Dan came up to her side and squeezed her waist as he came to it and put her arm around it. Tommy smiled.

She smiled too. "Now, I guess you guys gotta go." She said and he nodded. "Billy and Marucho are working on that." He said. He pulled her aside for a few minutes alone. "Oliver?" She asked as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. He smiled.

"I...just want to say...I." She smiled.

"I knew." She said.

He looked shocked and his cheeks turned red. "Silver I..." She smiled.

"Its okay, Oliver, and you, helped me laddie." "If you hadn't taken me under yer wing when Jason died...I don't think I would be so strong to love again." "For that I thank you, my friend, my brother." She said and he looked up in shock. She nodded and smiled. She hugged him. "Tell that other brother of mine, that I am fine, and happy." "For the first time, in a long time my heart is healing." He smiled. "Thank god." He murmured.

She smiled. "Tell yer dad, I'm okay too?" He nodded. She hugged him again. "Never be afraid of testing the waters. Loving again bro, its the greatest thing in the world." She said. He nodded. Dan came up to them. "Everything okay?" He asked.

Sarra smiled. "Aye love." He said.

Tommy agreed. "Yes. And Dan, thank you. You've healed her in ways I thought we never could, you and your team healed her, gave her a new reason for living again and fighting again, she can breathe. Thank you." He smiled. Dan smiled too.

"Take care, Tommy Oliver." "If you ever need us, we're on the other side." He said and shook hands. "Likewise." Tommy agreed.

Sarra smiled and hugged her friends goodbye. "Take care ye all, all of ye." She said. They smiled. She smiled back. The other team smiled to see how happy she was. She went back to Dan and sank in his arms.

He smiled as the others left. The light they left behind was blinding. Sarra smiled and sank into Dan's arms. "Dan..." He smiled.

"I've got you." She smiled. "I know you do." "For that I am ferever greatful." She said. She smiled. She closed her eyes, her arms around him.

He smiled and kissed her as she sank into his arms, she felt safe again. "I need to sleep." She said. He nodded.

He smiled as he picked her up in his arms and got her to the bedroom to lie down. She smiled as she did, and breathed. "Stay?" he nodded. He curled up his arms around her and sank into oblivion for a while.

She smiled as she did, and the others went about their day. It was a few weeks later, and they faced off Master Dark and his true nature, Alice. They were in shock, and Sarra smiled after Dan healed her and helped her. Sarra sat with her and helped her find herself again, and heal.

The End.


End file.
